Admiration
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Revolves around all three of the Dragonball Series] There have only been three things that Goku has ever wanted. To eat, to fight, and to earn the admiation of those around him.


First off, I'm sorry for any mistakes **Bows in appology* I'm also sorry if it's OOC... 

I don't own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT, if I did, my name would be Akira Toriyama, and I would live in Japan, and I'd be a male. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


In all my life, there have only been three things I've wanted; to eat, to fight and to have the admiration of the people I care about. 

When I was young, I worked hard. I worked hard for my grandpa. I worked hard to impress him. I wanted him to be proud of me so much. 

And, though he had died, I kept working hard, and kept training as much as I could, to keep impressing him. I had somehow hoped that his spirit was watching over me, and I wanted his spirit to be proud of me... I still believe he watches over me. He's probably the reason I've managed to have such great friends now. 

Then, I had met Bulma. I really didn't know how to think of her at first, she was just so different. In the beginning I didn't care what she thought about me. But the more I hung around with her, the more she began to grow on me, and then I wanted her to be proud of me. It hurt when she called me stupid or idiotic, but it spurred me to try harder. 

Oolong wasn't one that most people would try to earn the admiration of, but I had wanted him to look up to me too. I wanted to be someone he could count on. 

The same when for ChiChi, and her father. 

The same especially went for Master Roshi. Here he was, the man who had trained my grandfather, the man that my grandfather respected most. And Grandpa was one of the most important people in my life. Of course I tried my hardest to impress him. I pushed myself harder then I ever had in my life. I didn't want to surpass him, persay, but I wanted to at least be able to compete with him. 

Though Kururin was my rival, I wanted him to know that I would be there if he ever needed me, that I would be there to help him out of any messes he had gotten into. 

Yamcha. I wanted to show Yamcha that I was just as good as him. 

  


And every single one of them, I had earned the respect and admiration of. It felt good, knowing that there were people who looked up to you, knowing that I was there if any of them ever needed help. I liked the feeling, it made me feel good inside. 

I tried my hardest to earn the respect of everyone of my rivals and enemies. Some turned into allies, like Vegeta and Piccolo, and some respected and hated me at the same time, like Frieza and Cell. 

Piccolo, after I had helped him out a lot, he had grown to respect me, as I grew to respect him and his judgement. We had become very close friends. 

Vegeta, he was always arrogant. He acted like he hated me the whole time, but, I had learned that in truth, he had respected me, and my abilities, my strenghth. What he wanted most was to be equal or better then my power. I may not have been able to help him, but I was his goal, and, I was proud of that. 

My sons had been easy. Gohan, when he was young, he wanted to be just like me. To have my strength, my confidence, and at the same time, he respected his mother, and wanted to become smart, just to fulfill her wishes. It was good, having a son like Gohan. 

I never got to know Goten that well. I had been dead his first few years of life after all, and then I had to leave his life again soon after. But I remember, the look he gave me when he first saw me reminded me of me, discovering something new. It felt great to know that so many people counted on me, and respected me. I think he may have lost some of his admiration for me later in life, when I had left him again, but, I'll always remember that look, and I know that he'll always respect me on some level. 

I may not be the smartest person, and I have done stupid things in life, I admit. Yet, people still looked up to me, trusted me, looked to me for guidance. They knew I'd be there for them, and I tried my hardest to not let a single person down. And, in return, they were all there for me. 

One of the most painful things I have ever experienced in life was the rejection of my granddaughter. 

I admit it, I was back as a child again, and because of that I had picked up some of my more childish aspects. 

But that didn't mean that Pan meant anything less to me. I still loved her with all my heart and wished to protect her. I suppose that I can't win them all over, but it hurt knowing that Pan was never going to look up to me, know that she would never show any admiration to me, not the same kind that everyone else had showed me. 

I suppose that I wasn't good enough for her, I suppose that I could blame my absence on it. I knew that not everyone would respect someone as senseless as me, but - it hurt when I finally found that person. 

  


So Pan, if you ever read this, I just want you to know, that I love you, I always have. I wish that I could've been there for you more, I wish that I could've earned your respect. 

  


Love, 

Grandpa

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


There ^_^ I'd appreciate reviews!! 

And yes, it is a one-shot. 


End file.
